Rislav der Rechtschaffene
|Oblivion = }} Rislav der Rechtschaffene ist ein Lehrbuch in und . Öffnet man dieses Buch, erhöht sich die Fertigkeiten Leichte Rüstung um eine Stufe. Fundorte Skyrim * In einem Lager von Horkerjägern südlich der Düsterküstenhöhle * Im Gewölbe von Festung Bruchzahn * In Festung Graumoor * In der Flussuferhütte Oblivion * Inhalt Rislav der Rechtschaffene von Sinjin Wie bei allen wahren Helden standen auch Rislav Larichs Anfänge unter einem unheilvollen Stern. Die Chronisten berichten, dass die Frühlingsnacht des 448. Jahres der Ersten Ära, in der er geboren wurde, zu kalt für die Jahreszeit war, und dass seine Mutter, Königin Lynada, sehr bald starb, nachdem sie ihren Sohn gesehen hatte. Falls sein Vater, König Mhorus von Skingrad, der bereits eine Menge von Erben hatte, drei Söhne und vier Töchter vor ihm, ihn besonders liebte, so erwähnen die Chroniken nichts darüber. Sein Dasein war so unauffällig, dass wir für die ersten 20 Jahre seines Lebens praktisch nichts von ihm hören. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass seine Ausbildung der aller "Ersatzprinzen" im colovianischen Westen ähnlich war, und dass Ayleiden-Hauslehrer ihn in den Jagd- und Kampfkünsten unterrichteten. Anders als im zivilisierteren Nibenay-Tal gehörten Etikette, religiöse Unterweisung und selbst grundlegende Staatskunst nur selten zur Ausbildung eines Hochlandprinzen. Er wird einmal, gemeinsam mit seiner Familie, als Teil der Ehrenliste bei der Krönung von Kaiser Gorieus am 23. Sonnenaufgang 1Ä 461 flüchtig erwähnt. Die Zeremonie wurde natürlich in der Zeit der Alessianischen Doktrinen von Marukh abgehalten, so dass es kein Fest gab, doch der dreizehnjährige Rislav konnte dennoch einigen der größten Gestalten der Legende begegnen. Die Bestie von Anequina, Darloc Brae, vertrat sein Königreich und erwies dem Kaiserreich seine Ehre. Der Häuptling von Himmelsrand, Kjoric der Weiße, und sein Sohn Hoag waren anwesend. Und trotz der Intoleranz des Kaiserreichs gegenüber allen Elfen waren offensichtlich auch der Chimer Indoril Nerevar und der Dwemer Dumac Zwergenkönig dort und repräsentierten Resdayn diplomatisch, alles in relativem Frieden. Außerdem wurde in den Listen ein junger Elf erwähnt, der im Dienste des kaiserlichen Hofs von Hochfels stand und der mit Rislav eine bedeutende Rolle in der Geschichte spielen sollte: Ryain Direnni. Ob sich die beiden jungen Männer, die ungefähr das gleiche Alter hatten, tatsächlich trafen und miteinander sprachen, liegt gänzlich in der Phantasie der Historiker. Man spricht von Ryain in lobenden Worten als einem mächtigen Landbesitzer, der schließlich die Insel Balfiera in der Iliac-Bucht kaufen und ganz Hochfels und große Teile von Hammerfell und Himmelsrand erobern sollte. Doch von Rislav hört man für weitere 17 Jahre nichts in den Geschichtsbüchern. Wir können über die Tatsachen, die folgen, nur Vermutungen anstellen. Kinder von Königen werden natürlich mit Kindern anderer Könige verheiratet, um Bündnisse zu untermauern. Die Königreiche Skingrad und Kvatch stritten das ganze fünfte Jahrhundert hindurch hin und her über gemeinsames Territorium, bis sie endlich im Jahre 472 Frieden schlossen. Die Einzelheiten dieses Abkommens sind nicht überliefert, doch da wir wissen, dass Prinz Rislav sich sechs Jahre später am Hof von Kvatch befand, als Ehemann von Belene, der Tochter von König Justinius, darf man wohl annehmen, dass sie damals verheiratet wurden, um den Frieden zu besiegeln. Dies bringt uns ins Jahr 478, in dem eine heftige Epidemie in ganz Cyrodiil wütete und sich besonders auf den unabhängigen colovianischen Westen zu konzentrieren schien. Zu den Opfern gehörten König Mhorus und der gesamte Rest der königlichen Familie in Skingrad. Nur Rislavs älterer Bruder Dorald blieb am Leben, da er sich als Priester Marukhs in der Kaiserstadt aufhielt. Er kehrte in seine Heimat zurück, um den Thron zu besteigen. Über Dorald wissen wir einiges. Der zweite Sohn des Königs war ein wenig einfältig, und offensichtlich äußerst fromm. Alle Chronisten sprechen von seiner Freundlichkeit und Anständigkeit, und davon, wie er in seiner Kindheit eine Vision hatte, die ihn - mit dem Segen seines Vaters - von Skingrad in die Kaiserstadt und zum Priesteramt brachte. Die Priesterschaft Marukhs sah natürlich keinen Unterschied zwischen spirituellen und politischen Angelegenheiten. Dies war die Religion des alessianischen Kaiserreichs, und sie lehrte, dass der Widerstand gegen den Kaiser dem Widerstand gegen die Götter gleichkam. Auf dieser Grundlage ist das, was Dorald tat, als er König des unabhängigen Königreichs Skingrad wurde, kaum überraschend. Sein erster Erlass an seinem ersten Tag als König war es, das Königreich an das Kaiserreich abzutreten. Die colovianischen Landbesitzer reagierten mit Schock und Empörung, ebenso wie der Hof von Kvatch. Es wird berichtet, dass Rislav Larich zum Königreich seines Bruders ritt, in Begleitung seiner Gemahlin und zwei Dutzend Reitern der Kavallerie seines Schwiegervaters. Es war sicherlich keine eindrucksvolle Armee, gleichgültig wie die Chronisten sie ausschmücken, doch sie hatte nur geringe Probleme bei der Überwindung aller Wachen, die Dorald gegen sie aussandte, um sie aufzuhalten. In Wahrheit gab es überhaupt keine echten Gefechte, denn die Soldaten Skingrads nahmen ihrem neuen König seine Entscheidung übel, ihre Autonomie aufzugeben. Die Brüder konfrontierten einander im Hof des Schlosses, in dem sie aufgewachsen waren. In typisch colovianischer Art gab es keinen Prozess, keine Anklage auf Verrat, keine Geschworenen, keinen Richter. Nur einen Henker. "Ihr seid nicht mein Bruder", sagte Rislav Larich und schlug Dorald mit einem Hieb den Kopf von den Schultern. Er hielt immer noch die blutige Axt im Arm, als er zum König von Skingrad gekrönt wurde. Falls König Rislav vorher keine Kampferfahrung besaß, so sollte sich dies bald ändern. Rasch erreichte die Nachricht die Kaiserstadt, dass Skingrad erst angeboten und nun zurückgenommen worden war. Gorieus war bereits ein erfahrener Krieger, bevor er den Thron bestieg, und die 17 Jahre, die er als Kaiser verbracht hatte, waren selten friedlich gewesen. Nur acht Monate vor Doralds Ermordung und Rislavs Machtübernahme hatten Gorieus und die alessianische Armee einem anderen seiner Krönungsgäste, Kjoric dem Weißen, auf den eisigen Feldern des Nordens gegenübergestanden. Der Großkönig von Himmelsrand verlor sein Leben in der Schlacht von Sonnwacht. Während das Bündnis der Häuptlinge einen neuen Anführer wählte, war Cyrodiil eifrig damit beschäftigt, das Land von Süd-Himmelsrand wieder an sich zu reißen, das es verloren hatte. Kurz gesagt, Kaiser Gorieus wusste, wie er mit rebellischen Vasallen umzugehen hatte. Die alessianische Armee strömte nach Westen "wie eine Flut des Todes", um die Worte des Chronisten zu benutzen, in einer Zahl, die bei weitem das überstieg, was für die Eroberung Skingrads nötig gewesen wäre. Gorieus muss geglaubt haben, dass ein tatsächliches Gefecht höchst unwahrscheinlich war. Rislav hatte, wie wir schon sagten, nur geringe oder gar keine Erfahrung in der Kriegskunst, und war erst seit wenigen Tagen König. Sein Königreich und der gesamte colovianische Westen war soeben erst von der Pest verwüstet worden. Die Alessianer rechneten damit, dass eine bloße Demonstration ihrer Waffenmacht zur Kapitulation führen würde. Rislav aber rüstete sich zum Kampf. Rasch inspizierte er seine Truppen und entwarf Pläne. Die Chronisten, die bisher Rislavs Leben ignoriert hatten, widmen nun mit fetischistischem Entzücken Vers auf Vers der Erscheinung des Königs. Obwohl ihren Berichten literarischer Verdienst und Geschmack fehlen mag, erfahren wir zumindest endlich einige Einzelheiten. Es ist nicht überraschend, dass der König die feinste Rüstung seiner Zeit trug, da die colovianischen Ländereien damals die besten Lederschmiede - dies war die einzige Rüstungsart, die es gab - in ganz Tamriel besaßen. Die Farbe der klibanischen Rüstung des Königs, die zur Härtung gekocht und gewachst sowie mit langen Stacheln beschlagen war, war ein sattes Kastanienrot, und er trug sie über seiner schwarzen Tunika, doch unter seinem schwarzen Umhang. Die Statue Rislavs des Rechtschaffenen, die heute in Skingrad steht, ist eine romantisierende Version eines Königs, doch nicht inkorrekt, außer bei der vom Künstler gewählten Rüstung. Ein Barde des colovianischen Westens wäre so leicht geschützt nicht einmal auf den Markt gegangen. Doch die Statue zeigt, wie wir sehen werden, die beiden wichtigsten Kriegshilfen Rislavs: seinen dressierten Falken und sein schnelles Ross. Die Winterregen hatten die Straßen zum Süden überschwemmt und dazu geführt, dass ein Großteil der Westebene nach Valenwald hineingespült wurde. Der Kaiser nahm die Nordroute, und König Rislav trat ihm mit einer kleinen Patrouille von Wachen an einem niedrigen Pass entgegen, dort, wo heute die Goldstraße verläuft. Das Heer des Kaisers, so heißt es, war so groß, dass die Bestie von Anequina ihren Marsch über Hunderte von Meilen hin hören konnte, und die Bestie, so berichten die Chronisten, bebte vor Furcht. Rislav bebte nicht, wie es heißt. Mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit sagte er zum Kaiser, dass seine Gefolgschaft zu groß sei, um im winzigen Königreich Skingrad Unterkunft zu finden. "Beim nächsten Mal", sagte Rislav, "schreibt doch, bevor Ihr kommt." Der Kaiser hatte, wie die meisten alessianischen Kaiser, nicht viel Sinn für Humor und glaubte, dass Rislav durch einen Fluch Sheogoraths den Verstand verloren habe. Er befahl seiner Leibwache, den armen Irren gefangen zu nehmen, doch in diesem Augenblick hob der König von Skingrad den Arm und ließ seinen Falken in den Himmel aufsteigen. Dies war das Signal, auf das seine Armee gewartet hatte. Die Alessianer befanden sich alle innerhalb des Passes und in Reichweite ihrer Pfeile. König Rislav und seine Wache begannen, so schnell wie möglich nach Westen zu reiten, "wie von der wilden Kynareth geküsst", so die Chronisten. Er wagte nicht, sich umzuschauen, doch sein Plan funktionierte tadellos. Das Ostende des Passes war durch rollende Felsen blockiert worden, so dass die Alessianer keine andere Wahl hatten, als sich nach Westen zu wenden. Die Skingrad-Bogenschützen ließen aus den Höhen der Hochebene Pfeile auf die kaiserliche Armee nieder regnen, während sie selbst sicher vor Vergeltung waren. Der wütende Kaiser Gorieus jagte Rislav von der Ebene bis ins Hochland hinein, wobei er Skingrad weit hinter sich zurückließ und seine Armee immer kleiner und kleiner wurde. Im uralten Wald des Hochlands traf die kaiserliche Armee auf die Armee von Rislavs Schwiegervater, des Königs von Kvatch. Wahrscheinlich war die alessianische Armee ihren Gegnern immer noch zahlenmäßig überlegen, doch sie war erschöpft, und ihre Moral war durch die Jagd inmitten eines Meers von Pfeilen vernichtet worden. Nach einer Stunde des Gefechts zogen die Alessianer sich nach Norden an den Ort zurück, der heute als Kaiserliche Reserve bekannt ist, und von dort aus weiter nach Norden und Osten, um schließlich nach Nibenay zurückzuschlüpfen und dort ihre Wunden zu lecken und ihren verletzten Stolz zu pflegen. Es war der Anfang vom Ende der alessianischen Hegemonie. Die Könige des colovianischen Westens schlossen sich Kvatch und Skingrad an und leisteten kaiserlichen Einfällen Widerstand. Der Direnni-Clan unter Ryain wurde beflügelt, die Religion der Alessianischen Reform in seinen Ländern in Hochfels zu verbieten, und begann, in kaiserliche Territorien vorzudringen. Der neue Großkönig von Himmelsrand, Hoag, der sich nun Hoag Elfentöter nannte, schloss sich ebenfalls dem Widerstand an, obwohl er die offizielle Fremdenfeindlichkeit des Kaisers teilte. Sein Erbe, König Ysmir Wulfharth von Atmora, half dabei, nach Hoags Tod in der Schlacht den Kampf fortzusetzen, und sicherte sich so ebenfalls seinen Platz in den Geschichtsbüchern. Der heldenhafte König von Skingrad, der sich der Armee des Kaisers praktisch allein entgegengestellt und ihr Ende eingeläutet hat, verdient mit Recht seinen Beinamen Rislav der Rechtschaffene. en:Rislav the Righteous ru:Рислав Праведный es:Rislav el recto fr:Rislav le Juste Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Unvollständig